Mamihlapinatapai
by SepucukSurat
Summary: "Pandangan antara dua orang, masing-masing berharap lawan pandangnya akan menawarkan sesuatu yang mereka inginkan, namun tidak ingin melakukannya sendirian." [NamLee's fan fiction] [namjoohyuk, leesungkyung, yooseonho, jangkiyong, baesuzy, kanghanna, ect.]
1. Cast

Mamihlapinatapai

"Pandangan antara dua orang, masing-masing berharap lawan pandangnya akan menawarkan sesuatu yang mereka inginkan, namun tidak ingin melakukannya sendirian."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Cast

•Lee Sung Kyung As Yohana Lea Agatha

•Nam Joo Hyuk As Lukas Johan Dimara

•Jang Ki Young As Leo Juan Saputra [Lea's best friend]

•Yoo Seonho As Yose Satyanegara [Juan's brother]

•Um Yejin As Yesy Jian Sesilia [Juan's girlfriend]

•Song Mino As Miko Anggara Pramudika [Yesy's brother]

•Kang Han Na As Kayla Hanna Dimara [Johan's sister]

•Oh Hye Won As Haura Diva [Lea's mother]

•Bae Suzy As Tania Surie Arifanti [Lea's Friend]

•Kwon Yuri As Bu Yuni [Teacher]

.

.

.


	2. New boy in my neighbourhood

Mamihlapinatapai

By

SepucukSurat

* * *

.

.

"Kak, gue pergi ke warung bentar ya," ucap lelaki jangkung itu seraya keluar dari rumahnya.

"Cepet ya lo awas aja ampe lama," teriak perempuan yang sedang mengangkat box coklat lalu meletakkannya di depan pintu.  
"Jo! Emang lo tau tempatnya?" Lanjutnya.

"Tau,"

"Yaudah cepetan,"

"Iya bawel,"

"Yee kurang ajar lo!" Perempuan itu berteriak lalu berlari mengejar adiknya, ingin melayangkan pukulan akan tetapi lelaki itu sudah berlari terlebih dahulu sambil tertawa cekikikan.

"AWAS YA LO NANTI!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Buset jauh banget tempatnya," gerutu lelaki itu setelah membeli beberapa makanan dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Johan memutuskan lewat jalan yang ia pikir bisa dijadikan jalan pintas ke rumahnya. Jalan itu lumayan sempit dan sepi, persisnya sebelum perempatan menuju rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba ia mengernyit sambil mengedarkan pandangan.  
'Kayaknya gua denger suara kucing?' Batinnya. Disaat yang sama ada sesuatu yang menyetuh kaki Johan dan membuatnya terlonjak. "Astaga!"

Dilihatnya sesuatu itu ialah seekor kucing berwarna hitam.  
"Gue kira apaan,"  
Johan berjongkok lalu mengelus kepala kucing itu. Tangannya terulur mengeluarkan sebuah sosis siap makan yang baru ia beli. Membukanya dan memberikan pada kucing hitam itu.

"Kucing liar disini keurus banget," gumamnya sambil terus mengelus kepala kucing itu, tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang perempuan yang mendekatinya dari belakang.

"Lo orang yang baru pindah itu ya?" Tanya sebuah suara dari belakang Johan. Johan membalikkan punggungnya tanpa berdiri.

Terlihat seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna coklat memakai pakaian serba hitam berdiri di belakangnya sambil memasukan kedua tangan ke saku.

"Iya," sahut Johan sambil memandangi perempuan itu dari atas sampai bawah. "Kok lo tau?," tanya Johan.

Sebuah senyuman terulas di bibir perempuan itu seraya melangkah mendekati Johan yang masih berjongkok.

"Soalnya kalo bukan gue, gaada lagi yang bakalan kasih tu kucing makan," perempuan itu menggoyangkan tas plastik yang Johan tebak adalah makanan kucing.

"Lo tinggal di komplek ini?" tanya Johan yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan.

"Nama gue Lea," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan tangan. Johan berdiri lalu menjabat tangan perempuan itu, "Johan," sahutnya.

"Pindah di blok mana?" Suara perempuan itu tidak berat tapi juga tidak ringan yang menurut Johan sangat khas.

"Blok F nomor 6. Kalo rumah lo?" Lea berjalan ke sampin Johan lalu berjongkok untuk memberi makan kucing. "Rumah kita deketan dong. Rumah gue blok E nomor 21,"

"Lo sekolah dimana?" Tanya Johan yang refleks membuat Lea menatap Johan. Perempuan itu lagi-lagi tersenyum mendengar ucapan Johan.

"Semua pelajar di komplek kan bakalan masuk ke SMA yang sama, kan perdaerah," jawab Lean yang membuat Johan kikuk. Johan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Kalo gitu gue duluan ya,"

"Yoi, sampai ketemu di sekolah ya,"

"Oke,"

"Bye!" Kata perempuan itu sambil melambaikan tangan. "Bye," balas Johan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan perempuan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Johan tak henti-hentinya memikirkan perempuan yang bernama Lea itu. Johan sudah salah tingkah hanya karna ditatap oleh Lea. Memalukan.

Lelaki itu lalu melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumah. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menjewernya dari samping. "Anjir sakit kak!"

"Lo tadi ngatain gua apa?!" ucap Hanna sambil terus menjewer kuping Johan.

"Ampun ga gue ulangin lagi deh,"

Johan berusaha melepaskan tangan Hanna dari kupingnya, badannya ia bungkukkan berusaha mengimbangi tinggi kakaknya. Hanna kemudian melepaskan jewerannya, sedetik kemudian Johan berlari menuju kamarnya. Tepat sebelum masuk, Johan membalikkan badan. "Dasar bawel," ucapnya menantang Hanna.

Batas kesabar Hanna langsung hilang begitu saja. Ia pun berlari ke arah kamar Johan. mengetahui itu Johan langsung melesak masuk ke kamarnya.

Dor!

Dor!

"Kampret ya lo, keluar kalo berani!" teriak Hanna.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Pagi pun tiba. Johan bergegas ke kamar mandi setelah bangun tidur untuk menghindari amukan Hanna. Baru beberapa langkah keluar dari kamar, Johan melihat Hanna baru keluar dari kamarnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu untuk sesaat.

"Awas aja lo kalo berani," ucap Hanna sambil melotot ke arah Johan. Johan dan Hanna sama-sama waspada.

'Kalo gue ngalah entar gue telat, kalo gua duluan bisa mampus nih gua di cubitin tu mamak lampir' batin Johan gelisah menatap muka kakaknya. 'Bodo amat lagian ntar gue juga mati'

Johan berlari cepat menuju kamar mandi yang di susul oleh Hanna yang sudah menyumpahi Johan dengan segala kosakata yang ia tahu.

"Anjing Jo! Gue duluan yang mandi!"

"Gue udah didalem, nanggung,"

"Bangsat,"

Ibu Johan dan Hanna yang sedang lewat tidak sengaja mendengar sumpahan Hanna langsung menegur anak putrinya tersebut. Johan mendengar suara teguran ibunya lalu tertawa sangat kencang.

"Awas lo keluar dari kamar mandi! Mati lo ditangan gue!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Lea memasuki mobil Juan -sahabatnya- dengan terburu-buru. "Buset santai aja neng," kata Juan sambil menjalankan mobilnya. "Cepetan keburu telat," sahut Lea yang terus mengecek arloji di tangannya.

"Kok bisa telat?" Juan menaikan satu alisnya sambil menatap Lea.

"Ini udah jam tujuh lewat duapuluh Ju, astaga,"

"Hah? Ngaco lu nyet, orang baru jam tujuh,"

Lean mengecek arlojinya sekali lagi lalu menatap Juan yang sudah fokus melihat jalan. Ia mengeluarkan smartphone dari tasnya dan melihat jam di layarnya. "Malu deh gue," kata Juan sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Bacot Ju," balas Lea dengan nada ketus.

"Wah tuan putri marah nih,"

"Mati lo, urusin noh putri manja lo yang sukanya cemburu,"

"Namanya juga masih kecil, wajarin aja kali,"

"Gue tetep gasuka dia,"

"Dia punya nama, namanya Yesy,"

"Gue ga peduli,"

Juan memilih untuk diam karena mau di adu bagaimanapun juga Lea pasti akan selalu menang. Juan adalah sahabat Lea dari jaman merek masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak. Juan juga selalu menjemput Lea untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Bahkan tak sedikit yang mengira jika mereka berpacaran, karna itulah pacar Juan -Yesy- sangat membenci Lea tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Oiya gue udah kenalan sama orang yang baru pindahan itu," ucap Lea menghancurkan suasana yang sedikit tegang.

"Yang di blok F?" tanya Juan yang dibalas anggukan oleh Lea.

"Gimana orangnya?"

"Dia orang pertama yang ngasih makan kucing komplek, selain gua pastinya,"

"Dih bangga bener,"

"Iyalah emangnya lo, sama kucing aja ciut,"

"Gue alergi, bego,"

"Alesan," sesaat kemudian terdengar suara teriakan dari Lea akibat kepalanya dijitak oleh Juan.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Juan dan Lean segera menuju ke papan pengumuman untuk melihat kelas baru mereka. Lorong sudah lumayan sepi sehingga mereka dapat melihat daftar tanpa beresak-desakan. "Gue sekelas sama lo?" gumam Lea yang masih dapat terdengar oleh Juan.

"Wah nasib gue apes banget sekelas bareng lo," sahut Juan seraya menepuk kepala Lea.

"Enak aja, gua lah yang apes dicontekin mulu ntar sama lo,"

"Gue membantu lo biar semangat belajar, biar bisa gua contekin,"

"Lagian udah tau gasuka belajar ngapain masuk kelas ipa coba,"

"Kan lo tau sendiri keinginan nyokap gue apaan,"

"Dasar kerak telor," ucap Lea sambil menghembuskan nafas kasar lalu membaca daftar nama anak kelas 10 yang baru, matanya langsung tertuju ke salah satu nama disana.

"Yose masuk ipa? Nah kalo dia mah emang pinter ga kayak lo," Juan hanya membalasnya dengan suara kentut yang dibuat oleh mulutnya. Mata Lea terus mencari suatu nama hingga akhirnya nama kecilnya membulat sempurna setelah mendapatkan nama yang ia cari.

"Anjing Ju! Pacar lo masuk sini?!" teriak Lea keras sampai menggema di lorong.

"Santai aja woy telinga gue ntar rusak. Gue aja gatau dia mau masuk sini,"

Lea menatap Juan sambil melotot dan hanya mendapat respon sebatas naikan alis oleh Juan. Mereka lalu memasuki kelas dan memilih kursi paling belakang. Juan duduk di kursi paling belakang kedua dari kiri dan Lea duduk di depan Juan sebelah kanan bersama Surie. Tak lama setelah bel berbunyi, masuklah Bu Yuni diekori seorang lelaki di belakangnya. Bu Yuni mempersilakan lelaki itu untuk mengenalkan diri, lelaki itu kemudian mengangguk dan berjalan ke depan kelas.

"Perkenalkan nama gue-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Johan," "Johan?" ucap Lea dan Johan berbarengan.

.

.

* * *

Mind to review?


End file.
